Perfect Love
by Sam-Elias
Summary: L'amour c'est toujours mieux à trois alors quand on est mit sur le côté, c'est déplaisant ! (cette phrase est mon résumé, alors si vous êtes un peu curieux et que vous aimez, Reiner, Annie et Bertholdt, cliquez !)


_**Bonjour.**_

_Je poste pour la première fois sur ce fandom alors j'espère que ça vous plaira à minimum ^/^ (je suis un peu stressé... .)  
J'ai plusieurs petite chose à dire. Des petites précisions sur l'os en vrai._

_**Note 1**: Ils sont encore dans "leur camps d'entrainement".**Note 2**: Reiner est meilleur qu'Annie est oui, même si dans le manga...ce n'est pas le cas.  
**Note 3**: Connie et Sacha sont ensemble parce que c'est le couple parfait !  
_

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Perfect Love.**

* * *

_Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Rit ensemble. Pleuré ensemble. Surmonté ensemble.  
Ils étaient de ces êtres indissociables et cette chose leur convenait.  
Ils étaient parfaitement différents. Chacun avait son opposé et cette harmonie de caractère les rendaient unique.  
L'un était timide, l'autre en apparence calme et le dernier téméraire.  
L'un était angoissé, l'autre réfléchit et le dernier rassurant._

_Ils avaient une relation complexe. Incertaine. Plaisante. Etrange. Indéfinissable.  
Ils étaient soucieux de l'autre sans le montrer. Jaloux de l'autre sans le dire.  
Parfois, l'un partait seul et les deux autres continuaient leur vie.  
Parfois, l'un se sentait exclu et les deux autres d'un non-geste le rappeler à eux.  
Ils étaient un trio parfait et ne laissaient entrer personne dans leur cercle de peur de perdre cet équilibre fragile entre eux. Cette force silencieuse entre eux. _

_Ils pouvaient avoir des amis mais jamais ils n'envisageaient de se séparer. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes donc la présence d'une autre personne ne les intéressait pas.  
Pour eux, trois était le chiffre parfait même si pour certaines personnes trois était synonyme de malheur.  
Pour eux, être trois avait ces bons et ces mauvais côtés.  
Un peu comme dans un couple ou il faut jouer avec les manies de l'autre._

… .

L'entrainement est difficile pour être soldat. Cette chose, tous le savent.  
Mais c'est encore plus difficile quand on sait que nos deux amis se voient en secret pour une raison inconnue. Quand on voit, inévitablement nos deux piliers s'éloigner.  
Cette sensation d'abandon, Reiner l'a ressent depuis quelques jours maintenant et il déteste ce sentiment.  
Il parait fort alors pour tromper l'œil, il agit normalement mais à l'intérieur de lui c'est le désordre et il aimerait des réponses à ses questions.

Tous les soirs ou presque, il a cette impression de gêner quand il met les pieds dans le dortoir.  
Tous les soirs, il se couche rapidement pour éviter de penser.  
Il n'aimait pas être à l'écart et n'aimait pas se dire que Bertholdt et Annie n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Il n'aimait pas mais inévitablement cette idée fait son chemin… .  
Assis à l'intérieur de la cantine, les coudes en appuient sur ses genoux, il réfléchit à une chose qu'il aurait pu faire ou à une chose qui aurait pu se passer sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

De leur côté, Annie et Bertholdt s'entrainent.  
Si chacun des deux avaient des points forts dans des matières différentes, ils étaient loin d'être à la hauteur de Reiner.  
Alors à chaque fin d'après-midi, ils se retrouvent dans un coin du campement et exerce leur talent pour rattraper celui de leur complice.  
L'un et l'autre, n'ont qu'une idée en tête : rester égaux, tout en s'étonnant encore de l'autre.

La petite blonde entraine le grand brun au corps à corps.  
Des coups sont bien sur donnés, des positions étranges apparaissent en plein jour et des rumeurs commencent à circuler.  
Le grand brun entraine la petite blonde au social.  
Des paroles sont dites, des mots étranges sortent de leur conversation et au détour d'un chemin, certaines choses paraissent claires à l'oreille d'autrui.

Encore aujourd'hui un « _va plus fort_ » est prononcé et Connie et Sacha, passant par-là ont instinctivement rougit sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Se dépêchant de passer sans bruit, les deux bruns ont accouru jusqu'au réfectoire et reprenant leur souffle, Jean est venu à leur rencontre. …Une question est posée.  
Une question ou les deux gênés ont répondu ceux-ci :

**_ Ils sont encore occupé de faire des trucs… ! Tu sais, de quoi on parle hein !?**

Jean s'est empourpré ce qui le rend encore plus mignon qu'habituellement mais à une table proche de la leur, une tasse est étranglée.  
Les sourcils se froncent et Reiner s'enfonce un peu plus dans une détresse mentale.  
Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que le trio devienne un duo. Jamais envisageait le fait qu'il pouvait être de trop. …Entre ses deux amis.  
Buvant une gorgée de sa tasse, il broie du noir et n'écoute plus les dires des uns et des autres.

Le souper arrive quelques heures plus tard et toutes les recrues sont réunies sous un même toit.  
Les assiettes servit, les couverts en main, un beau capharnaüm à lieu et c'est dans cette agitation constante que des gestes sont inconsciemment fait.  
Des conversations sont lancées, des « crises » arrivent et on peut même apercevoir Sacha courir autour d'une table pour récupérer son pain volé !  
Ce qui fait bien sur rire beaucoup de monde, son petit-ami le premier qui se fait vite rejoindre par Jean pour cette petite partie de fou rire inattendue.

Mais à la table du blond, d'autres choses arrivent.  
Comme par exemple la main de Bertholdt remettant une mèche blonde à Annie. Ce geste d'habitude si enfantin devient une suspicion pour Reiner.  
Alors semblant de rien, n'ayant rien vu, il continue son repas dans un silence religieux. Les deux autres l'imitent sereinement et même si parfois la blonde répond une ou deux fois à une question posée par Armin, rien d'autre ne parvient à leur table calme.

Pis s'en suit l'heure du couvre-feu. L'heure de rejoindre leur dortoir sans autre discussion.  
Auparavant, tous rejoignent les douches et un joyeux bordel se fait ici aussi ! En vrai, le calme n'était nulle part même si on aurait pu penser le contraire.  
Les yeux brumeux, voilés d'un peu de peine, Reiner rejoint sa couche une fois vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.  
Ses cheveux encore humide, il s'en fiche bien. Il s'allonge simplement sur ce qui lui sert de lit et les mains derrière la tête, il ferme les yeux.

Faisant abstraction de tous les bruits environnant, il doit bien attendre une demi-heure de plus avant que tous ces camarades veuillent bien se l'a fermé.  
Les lumières s'affaiblissent, les chuchotements arrivent et un par un, les troupes s'endorment.  
Le blond en désordre, essaie de trouver une approche. Une façon de dire à ses amis que ça ne le dérange pas de s'éloigner, s'ils le veulent. Mais à cette seule pensée, il les jalouse.  
Il est aussi bien jaloux d'Annie que de Bertholdt. Il ne trouve pas ça juste mais il ne peut rien y faire.  
Il aurait aimé être indispensable comme pendant les premières années.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il saisit quand il sent un bras se serrer contre son torse et un corps se lover contre lui.  
Ouvrant un œil puis le deuxième, il s'étonne de voir la petite blonde contre lui. La dévisageant un moment, elle parait sereine comme toujours et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour du grand brun de venir s'échouer à ses côtés, dans la même position qu'Annie.  
Les deux entourent Reiner. Il est cerné mais ne se défait pas de cette étreinte qui le rassure un peu, qui lui met un peu de paume au cœur.

**_ On a enfin réussit. **

Les prunelles bleutées de la blonde sont toujours fermées et cette phrase est soufflée comme un soulagement. Le blond ne comprend pas, inspecte la jeune fille de ses yeux inquisiteurs et ose une question.

**_ Réussit quoi !?**

**_ A te rattraper pour ne pas être séparé.**

C'est le brun qui répond à cette question. Enjoué de sa réponse, un doux sourire se pose sur ses lèvres et un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de Reiner.  
Il commence enfin à comprendre. Il n'avait pas été mis à l'écart. Il n'avait pas été « moins aimé ».  
Puis des lèvres apparaissent sur les siennes. Celle de cette petite blonde.  
Un court instant, pour rien. Parce que ça faisait longtemps. Et ensuite, elle reprend sa place dans les bras protecteur de son ami, posant son visage contre ce torse chaud, contre ce cœur battant.

Il passe alors une main dans ces cheveux détachés, caresse avec douceur cette tête blonde et la resserre à lui, avec amour.  
Ensuite, Reiner tourne son visage vers Bertholdt et lui offrant un rictus, il l'embrasse aussi, chastement. Quelques secondes. Des secondes qui leurs étaient essentiels.  
Le brun se rallonge à son tour, dépose son visage sur l'épaule de son ami et encercle la taille de son compagnon de son bras. Pis machinalement, il attrape la main d'Annie et la serre dans sa paume.  
Reiner, lui, garde précieusement ces deux frimousses entre ses mains. Ils étaient ses plus beaux cadeaux. Ses biens les plus précieux et il s'en veut d'avoir douté d'eux.

Enfouissant son nez dans une blondeur connue, il cherche le sommeil et resserre le brun à ses côtés.  
Les lumières s'éteignent enfin, les dernières lumières et le marchand de sable vient récupérer ces derniers « enfants ».  
Dans un lit, dans un dortoir, trois cœurs battent à l'unisson.  
Tranquillement, ils passent une nuit remplie de rêve. Une douce nuit et ils en profitent au maximum.  
Eux trois connaissent déjà le futur et il n'était pas beau. Il n'était pas beau alors ils devaient profiter de ces moments qu'on leur offrait. De cette chance qu'on leur donnait d'être encore trois.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Si les personnages sont légèrement OOC, j'en suis désolé..., personnellement, je ne trouve pas -ensuite, je suis peut-être dans le faux-._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime beaucoup ce trio et j'ai beaucoup aimé cet os !_

_Alors dite-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou non! Merci à vous d'avoir lu !_

_**L.**_


End file.
